Standing On The Shoulders Of Giants
by Camilkla
Summary: Eren Jeager was a boy of many oddities, no one knew him since before the fall of Shinganshina, he had a passion for slaughtering titans, evident by the crazed grin every time one fell underneath his blade. The boy was no simple boy though, no, one ladies prayers raised something much more ancient than the walls, much more ancient than the titans themselves. A god, a forgotten one.
1. Chapter 1

A scream tore through the air as a building collapsed on a young woman, she panted and she was crushed to the ground, blood seeping out around her. She silently prayed hazel eyes closed, prayers in a forgotten language to a forgotten God. A rumble echoed around her as the very ground beneath the woman split open, and a shadowy figure walked towards her, its face flickering between human faces before settling on one similar to her own but with viridian eyes.

"Mortal, what is it you wish, you have awoken me, prayed to me, no one has done in so long that I was sure I was hearing things." The figure knelt down in front of her, scrap the shadow, it's body looked like the very night sky she had been looking up only hours ago.

"H-how? I though..no I must focus, please, I took in a young girl, she is not safe here, protect her!"

The figure's face smiled sadly, it's body shifted into a boy's, probably no older than fifteen. It bit it's finger and wiped the blood across her forehead and down her nose.

"Your wish is my command, but first I must protect my humans..there is nothing I can do for you, do you know this?"

"Y-yes I do, please, just save her!" Her voice cracked and the thundering footsteps of a titan walked towards them. The god looked up and stared at the titan.

"It looks so similar to you mortals but it betrays you, it feeds off of you...for me to protect this girl I will need a sacrifice...can you offer me something?"

"My life."

"What? You do not want to try and live?"

"You said there is nothing you can do for me, take my life, save her please, save all of humanity." She begged, tears falling down her cheeks as the titan leant down towards.

"Your wish has been granted, I, Cernunnos God of the Hunt, will save humanity." The god stepped back. His clothes changed from a tunic and wolf skin to a plain brown shirt and green trousers, his hair fell around his shoulder blades, golden beads flashed in the sun as he watched the titan pick up a quiet Karla, it's big meaty hands grabbed her and broke her, biting down on her head. The blood splattered on his face and a grin broke across his tanned skin.

The god plunged his hand into the earth, pulling out a glaive. He leant forward before sprinting towards the titan, the earth cracked in his wake, he jumped up towards the titan, the creature looked up at him as Cernunnos held the glaive in hand, the god fell towards the titan, green eyes glinted, a deep red circled his slit pupils, brown hair flew out behind him as he sliced the titan's nape. He fell to the ground, laughing as he did so, he missed this, the thrill of the kill.

Cernunnos smelt the air, picking up a live scent of the woman he had helped over the smell of blood. He ran towards it, his body felt new, alive, thumping, flowing with energy, he wanted to kill all of these titans, wanted to be surrounded with their rotting corpses as he had been many times before, he wanted to hunt them, to kill them, to make sure they would never see the light of day again. He stopped when he heard crying, the scent was stronger now.

"Hello, are you hurt?" He whispered out and span around, searching for the girl.

"_H-help me please_." Geat, he thought bitterly, another language. The god knelt down and gently looked over towards the voice's direction, spotting a mop of black hair and a flash of red fabric.

"C'mere young' un, we must hurry. This is no place for a child." He spoke softly, even if she couldn't understand him, he hoped she could understand his intentions. It did the trick as the young girl looked over at the brunette, she quickly ran towards him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"_Please, help me, Karla, I can't find her please help me!_" She begged and clung onto his arm. The brunette picked her up, holding her tightly before running in the direction of the scent of humans, it was a strong smell, that meant there was probably a way to escape. It didn't take him long to reach the evacuation point. The brunette shoved his way towards the front of the crowd, people tugged at his clothes, yanked on his hair, wailed in his ears as he pushed past. The god stopped at the edge of the river to only see the boat departing. He was determined to honour Karla's dying wish. Cernunnos stepped back before running towards the bank and jumping over the wall. The shocked gasps and shouts of people behind him flooded his ears as he leapt towards the boat, he landed and the boat rocked. He re-adjusted the girl, tearing down at her as she was now pressed against his chest.

"_Y-your n...a-_" His sad attempt at the foreign language was cut off

"Mikasa, my name is Mikasa." The girl looked up at him, Cernunnos smiled, he would try harder in this language, it held many pretty words.

Cernunnos quietly sat huddled up against the corner of a small room, two blankets lay on the floor, Mikasa lay on one and boy named Armin on the other. After getting off the boat Mikasa had run into her friend, his grandfather had been forgotten in his bed due to his old age, so the boy had stayed with them. It had been three years since the fall of Maria. Cernunnos had grown physically, only to pass as a human, now standing taller and more muscular, he had cut his hair after Maria, it had grown down to the nape of his neck now, the brown locks hung around his face. Mikasa and Armin had grown as well, Mikasa had turned into a very beautiful young girl, she was taller now, her hair had grown and she looked more womanly while the same for Armin, the god chuckled as he remembered the poor buys reaction to being catcalled..that was funny.

Today was the day that they would enter the army, Cernunnos was determined to kill all the titans, he planned on saving humanity and to do that he would have to join a group called the Survey Corps. He sighed as he remembered his first meeting with them. A young red-headed figure has run into him, he had steadied her before being punched in the face by a short angry man who was spewing words at a pace too fast for the poor god to understand, this left him annoyed, so annoyed that he caused a massive crack to appear under his feet. He had stood up, picked up the man, told him he was a bad child and had placed him on a pile of crates before walking off, in the God's eyes it was fair but according to the court what he had done was wrong and he had to publicly apologise to the angry short man.

Mikasa awoke, she sat up and smiled at the brunette.

"Cern, good morning."

"Maidin mhaith 'kasa, are you ready for the day." The green-eyed man handed her a pear, being the god of the hunt, animals and earth meant that fruit was easy, this area of Trost's agriculture had exploded once he had arrived, the town became very wealthy.

"Yes, although I can't help but worry, I hope all three of us get in, you are strong Cern...I fear they may pick you out of the rest and send you straight to battle."

"Kasa, you know I cannot be killed by any of your silly human ways, a god can only kill a god remember."

"Yes, I know that I just worry." The girl rolled up her blanket and tied it in place with some ribbon, they ate in silence as Armin awoke, quickly putting away his blanket and getting dressed.

"Good morning Mikasa, Cernunnos, how are you both doing, excited for today?" The blonde spoke softly, blinking slowly.

"I'm doing well Armin." The girl giggled "and yes I am excited."

"I'm doing good, always excited to hold a weapon." The god grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"For a god of fertility, you sure do like weapons." The blonde sat down beside the other two, gently picking up an apple and munching on it.

"That's because I'm also the god of wealth, the seasons, the hunt, animals, agriculture and growth, I've been known for my violence young' un." The brunette spoke proudly, after being one of the first to ever walk across the Earth, he had been blessed by the king with these jobs, he had once walked around with long hair, gold beads, a bow and arrow at his side, skins had once hung from his body, robes of greens, browns a black had adorned him, big antlers sat proudly on his head but now he sat in the body of a teenager with shorter locks and a gold band sat on each bicep, smaller versions of his torcs. The only thing that hadn't changed was the big tattoo which spread over his back, it was of stag with a snake wrapped around its antlers, standing on the top of a tattoo of the wheel of the year, he had been given it when he had first come to be, a representation of his powers you could say.

They stood in front of a man, the man had grumpily asked them for their ages, when Cernunnos had said he was fifteen the man and the gal to not believe him, claiming that he was too old looking to be anywhere near fifteen, this had lead to Cernunnos arguing with the man, only getting more angry, unaware of a short man and a red-headed humans watching him.

"I am fifteen, there is nothing you can do to prove otherwise!"

"I'll be sending you away for harassment if you don't shut your mouth!"

"Well, maybe you should before I rip your god awful head off, you filthy human." He snarled, lips drawn back to show sharp fangs, his eyes glowing a dull green colour, luckily the man was drunk enough not to realise. A hand placed itself on Cernunnos's shoulder, he looked around to only stare straight at the red-headed human, they grinned.

"Hey now, I was there when this little guy." they yanked on his ear "was born, last time I checked it's only been fifteen years from that day!"

The drunken soldier blinked before grumbling.

"Alright, go stand with them." The man gestured towards a line of young people. Cernunnos turned to smile at the human, placing a gold coin with antlers on one side and a snake on the other in her hand.

"Thank you very much human, I am grateful for your help." He smiled at them, gently, his eyes glowed, causing them to breathe in harshly, eyes widening, mouth hung open. Cernunnos chuckled before running over to join Mikasa and Armin, slinging an arm around each of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Cernunnos sat quietly while running his fingers through Mikasa's hair "I think your last name should be Jaeger," Mikasa spoke softly, the others were asleep. They had been placed in a room, genders separate to Cernunnos had sneaked in and was currently hiding in the shadows of the young girl's bed. "Why?" "It means hunter, you also need a first name, Cernunnos will attract too much attention." "Oh? What do you propose then little songbird" The god chuckled and scratched her head. "How about Eren, it means..erm holy man! Karla always said if she had a boy she would name him Eren." The giggle frowned and looked out the window, staring out at the forest. "Songbird." He gently grabbed her cheeks, guiding her head so she was looking at him, he smiled softly "If that is what you would like, then so be it, my name is now Eren Jaeger, in memory of Karla Jaeger." The girl hugged him tightly and Eren sighed contently. After talking with Mikasa, Eren now was walking towards the forest, green eyes glowing, the trees bent around him, forming a tunnel, deer looked at him, stags almost seemed to bow. The owls all called out to him in the night, the forest welcomed him, happy for their god to come back. The god stood in a small clearing, moonlight lighting up the area, small moonflowers glowed in the night, swaying in the wind. Cernunnos stood there, two long horns protruded from his head, curving their way into the sky, his hair fell down to his lower back, pupils slit like a cat, ears lengthened into elf-like ears. The god grinned as his clothes changed to his normal robes, a wolfskin cape moved with the wind as the god broke into a dance, feet thumped against the ground, his arms flung out, his skin was black up until his elbows, nails turned into sharp claws. In his wake left lush green grass as Cernunnos flung about. The god paused his dance and turned to look into the dark forest "I know you are there, do you wish to join me, young mortal?" Cernunnos grinned as he heard the human gasp, they walked forward and stared at him, he was taller now, standing at 9 '0, he chuckled as the human gaped at him, their red hair now darker under the moonlight. "Little human do not be afraid, you are a hunter like me, join me in my dance!" He held out his hand which the human slowly grasped in their own. "Who are you? What are you? You're not a titan, no you're different.." "Your questions will come when they will be answered, but for now you may know that my name in Cernunnos and that I am not a titan, something far more ancient than your minds to comprehend." He bowed and looked at the person standing before him, he could not tell their danger, they smelt neither male nor female, some of his old humans used to smell like this, it was no different. The god began to dance again, music slowly flowed with the wind as his feet hit the floor, the human grinned maniacally before joining in with him, they spun around the clearing, the human danced weirdly, more hip movements and less foot pounding, he found it odd but he remembered his cousin Artemis used to have humans that danced like that, draped in silk and glitter. The god laughed as the human danced around him, the trees seemed to dance with them, swaying around. Wolves howled and jumped around, stags and deer galloped around them, he felt the pull of restrained horses bucking around, neighing in response to the ancient God's call. They danced until the sun came up. The god looked at the human who was panting hard. "Human it is time for me to go, I am not sure if you will see me again though I will protect you in battle, my name is important, titans fear it, I am the one true hunter, their predator." He crouched down to their level. "Your name is Cernunnos..my name is Hanji Zöe, I am a quadrant leader in the survey corps." "Hmm, your name is nice, it means life, the gift of god." Cernunnos smiled at the human before standing up again, turning away to leave the forest, he disappeared into the morning sun, running back to the barracks, shifting back to his human form. "Cadet Jaeger, where have you been?" Keith Shadis stared down at him angrily "Morning run sir, good for health!" Eren saluted at the angry instructor "If you like running so much then twenty laps around the track!" The man shouted angrily, his spit hitting Eren on the shoulder. "Now?" "Yes! Now!" The man hit Eren around the head, the boy ran off to the track, starting to run around the track. - A young black-haired boy stood in a clearing, a massive stag in front of him with huge glowing eyes, the earth around him floated in the air, the wind blew through his clothes, he pulled his coat around him to try and keep warm, another hand kept a strong light from blinding him. The stag looked down at him before disappearing into the darkness. Levi sat up in bed, panting, he hadn't thought about that in years. His mother had once told him a story of the ancient Gods, ones that fought, raged through battle, raised the sun and the moon, ones that held the world up. Ever since first hearing of the story of the ancient god Cernunnos, he had dreamt of a large stag with glowing eyes, it was always the same, never changed. The short man climbed out of bed, grumbling at the sight of dust on the windowsill. He quickly grabbed and cloth and wiped it down before getting changed into his uniform. Lastly, he put on his cravat while staring at the mirror, his own tired face stared back at him, dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, black hair and grey, murky eyes. Levi sighed and fixed up his hair before walking out of his room, glaring at anyone who got too close to him, he could see them covered in grime, nobody here was clean, it was disgusting. "Leviiiii, Leviiii you are not going to believe what I saw last night!" He turned around to see Hanji running towards him, their hair askew, shirt buttoned wrongly, dirt on their fingers and boots. The man shuddered and stepped back "Stay the fuck away from me, you are covered in mud! It's fucking disgusting Hanji!" "That doesn't matter, you need to hear this Levi, I'll go get Erwin, meet me in the dining room please!" They ran off, leaving an angry Levi behind. He stomped his way to the dining room. Levi sat down on a table, a cup of tea in his hand and the local newspaper in the other, it was a new idea that the people of Sina had come up with, everybody could read about what was happening inside the walls, it was odd but at the same time rather amusing. He jumped slightly when Erwin and Hanji sat down. "Right, right, so last night I was out near the training corps site, in the woods, I was watching wildlife when I suddenly came across this, this thing, it was probably 9'0 and I was so sure it was a titan until I got a closer look, it had a human face but long black claws, two massive antlers sticking out its head, long hair that was held together by beads and clothes on! It was dancing. It spoke to me, it knew I was there! I asked what it was, who it was and if it was a titan, they said their name was Cernunnos and it wasn't a titan but apparently ancient, it was awesome!" Levi narrowed his eyes "How much have you been drinking?" "Nothing! Levi, Erwin, I'm not lying!" "Maybe Levi is right Hanji, you just saw something in the dark, possibly fell asleep.," Erwin spoke softly at the scientist "I have proof, look!" they pulled out a gold coin with a snake on one side and antlers on the other, 'くᛖᚱᚾᚢᛀᛀᛟᛊ' was engraved under each symbol "And not only this, I looked in the library, where we have a book on life before the walls and look!" They slammed a book on the table, pointing at a coin drawn in the book, the same as the coin in her hand, underneath was a picture of a being with long hair, two antlers, a bow on its back, a glaide in its clawed hands, under the picture was the word Cernunnos. "I'm not lying, see!" "Hanji, if what you saw is true, this being could be incredibly dangerous, if it's that old then we would need to kill it." Erwin's words sent shivers down Levi's back, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture, flashes of a large stag appeared in his mind. "But what if we can become friends with it? It could change the war Erwin, please! It didn't harm me last night at all!" "Ngh, this pains me to say but they might be right Erwin, if it is as old as the book shows, then it may just be able to destroy all titans for good," Levi grunted and brushed his fingers over the picture before recoiling, fingertips burning. If someone else saw they didn't say anything. "Alright, if and only if! You can befriend this beast and bring it here, I won't kill it." "Ah thank you, Erwin!" Hanji threw themselves at the taller man, hugging him tightly (My ability to butcher words suprises me still) 


	3. Chapter 3

Eren stood in a line with the other trainees, Keith Shadis was shouting at them,

"All right maggots, listen up. I am instructing director, Keith Shadis! From now all of you maggots will be under my direct control, and my word here is law! Any insubordination at all and you will be punished accordingly, is that understood?" a series of mumbles chorused across the field.

"I said, Is that understood? Answer properly or you will all be doing laps!"

"Sir yes Sir!" was the new chorus. Eren had decided that he didn't like this man, what pissed him off further was when he shouted at a girl named Shasha Blouse for eating a potato, it triggered a memory of his people fighting against other humans, his people were starving and dying, unable to eat the crops of the land while the other humans came in and took all the cattle and edible food.

The brunette was currently balancing in a 3DMG practice gear, wiggling around like a worm, struggling to stay up straight. His lips were drawn back in a snarl

"_This is my weapon, I will make this work!" _he thought as he swung around, he hates the sky, always preferred to be on the ground, eventually, he gave up and let himself flop backwards towards the ground with a thunk, effectively almost snapping his neck in front of all of his peers.

"Damnit, I can do this." The god grumbled and stared up at the director, who, in turn, looked at Armin

"Let him down, it's useless." The Instructure only glared at the brunette.

"W-Wait, I can still do it, let me try again please" Eren looked up at Shadis, the instructor sighed

"Wagner, give Jaeger your belt." After changing belts and being brought up into the air, Eren managed to balance, gently moving, flowing instead of wiggling.

"Your gear was faulty, the metal filling in your belt are rusty, I've never seen this before." A series of whispers broke out amongst his peers, all surprised that he had been working with faulty gear all day.

Later that night, Eren was quietly walking through the woods, chewing on some sweet dried meat. He was savouring the peacefulness of it all, the hoots of owls, gentle rustling of leaves, the whistling of the wind. Once again Eren sat in a clearing. The clearing was large, larger than the one last night, he could hear a river not far off, the grass was lush and thick, in front of him stood a large stone circle, two rings of stones, the outside had small stones, the second was medium-sized stones and the closest ring to the centre had similarly sized standing stones but in the centre was a massive stone, about as tall as his usual form, it had Pict markings on it, he recognised them, they were for him, the forest deity. A grin broke out on his face, he felt energy pulse through his veins, he placed a wooden mask on his face, it was made out of thick bark and had two circles where his eyes were, he summoned a lantern out of thin air before stripping out of his shoes, jacket and shirt. The boy began to dance an old Druid dance as he sang in a language long forgotten, he spun around, moving in a captivating manner, it was a peaceful dance, to welcome Samhain. The god had the dance down to muscle memory, his feet moved in the dirt, arms moving around his body like a wave, the lantern was loose in his grip, it gently lit up his body, his tattoos on full display, he was unaware to his three onlookers.

Erwin, Hanji and Levi were currently hiding behind some thick underbrush, staring at a masked boy who danced around a stone circle. The two had drug Levi out much to his cries of dirt, bugs and bacteria. Hanji was determined to find the clearing from the night before but they had gotten lost, the three of them had ended up in a completely different clearing with stones in a circle, Levi had paid no mind to it until Hanji had squealed and brought out their book, blabbering on about the designs. They had stayed there for three hours before finally turning to leave after the sun had set but alas, some punk just had to come and dance around the stones with nothing on but his trousers not that the view bothered him at all, tattooed tan skin, glistening with a thin layer of seta, muscles rippling under his skin but Hanji just had to fucking ruin his oggling when they pulled out their book again, gesturing back and forth from a picture to the boys back, upon closer inspection Levi had noticed that indeed, the pattern on the page was similar to the tattoo on the boy's back.

"Erwin, he must know something, go out there" Hanji whispered but the commander only shook his head

"I might startle him, send Levi." The Blonde mumbled

"No way, He will scare the boy!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna go stand near that fucking weird arse kid."

"Fine, I'll go!" Hanji thrust their book to Levi and shuffled only for the ravenette to grab their collar

"You'll be worse than Commander eyebrows, shitty four eyes," Levi growled softly

"Fine, you go!"

"No."

Levi, this is an order from your commanding officer, go out there and interrogate him!" Erwin shoved him out of the bush, this caused Levi to stumble and almost fall on his face if it wasn't two tanned arms catching him, he shivered at the mud on his hands but quickly snapped his eyes upwards when he heard a sharp breath being taken in, in front of him stood the boy, now closer, Levi could see two viridian eyes staring at him.

"How do you have that book?" the boy steadied Levi before grabbing the book, reading the cover before flicking through the pages, as if he understood the language it was written in.

"Oi, that's mine fucker, how can you even read it, no one should be able to." The ravenette growled out

"Yes I know, it is a very old book, it is written in the ogham alphabet." The boy paused, a look of regret passed through his eyes, causing Levi to raise a brow.

"How would you know that."

"O-of course it may not be, just looks like it ya know, ahaha" The boy backed up slightly, staring down at the short male

"Answer me now brat, tell me how you know what it means, or I'll tell director Shadis about your little escapade, that's right, I saw you arrive here in military uniform."

"Be careful what you say, what comes around goes around Corporal sir!" Eren stretched to his full human height 6 '4, glowering down at the small corporal, book in hand

"The contents of this book could be your end, sometimes it is better that you do not know."

"The creature Cernunnos, what is it, do you know what it is brat?" The corporal pressed on, ignoring the boy's warnings.

"Fine, if you want to know so bad you will have to catch me." With that, Eren span around picked up his things and leapt off into the night, slipping into the darkness, letting the trees create a path for him. Levi gasped behind him before giving chase, running off into the forest after the brunette, trying to follow him but it was becoming difficult in the darkness, the trees seemed bigger, the shadows suddenly seemed a lot darker. Levi was used to killing, being dubbed humanity's strongest but this was something that he felt he should not mess with, he was unaware of the cost of the chase, he the hunter and the young soldier the pray but every hunter can become the hunted.

Levi looked around, only to see darkness surrounding him, this wasn't safe, he had to get higher, he shot out his cables into the branch of a tall tree, landing on it and silently as he could, this was safer than the ground. These woods were causing him to shiver, he was on edge, he knew that this forest had been here since the walls had come to be but how old was it really? Looking at the trees he only saw thick trunks, the trees were old. He shot his pistons out the highest possible branch he would be safe on, now he was above most tree top level only to recoil in..fear? This wasn't possible though, he must be a hallucination, or dreaming! Yes, he must be dreaming! Nothing could explain those familiar glowing eyes, those antlers that scraped the sky, its body flickering, surrounded by mist. He was careless and took a step back, only to plummet towards the earth, before landing he was caught in a strong grip, the panicked voices of Erwin and Hanji filled his ears, it hurt his head.

"Shut up shitty four-eyes!" Levi snarled and looked up at the redhead, who in turn sighed with relief.

"He is okay"

"Yes, but what you did Levi was stupid, you could've gotten hurt."

"That doesn't matter, I lost that brat and the book."

"And that doesn't matter either, we are glad you are safe" Levi only grunted in response to Erwin, secretly glad that they cared but he'd never say that out loud.

Later that night, back at the survey corps headquarters Levi sat in his room, quietly getting undressed. He slipped out of his clothes and got into the back to wash all of the grime off of him only to stare in shock at the two thick black bands that were wrapped around his right arm, he wiped his finger over one, gasping slightly when a white pattern that he had seen in the book appeared then faded underneath his finger. He poured water over the mark, scrubbing at the skin but the two black lines didn't fade, they just stayed there, marking his pale skin. He sighed in frustration and got out of the bath, drying himself with a towel, getting into pyjamas and getting into bed. He tried to sleep but his mind kept drifting back to his weird tattoos. Levi gently rang his finger along with the black marks, watching with curiosity as the white lines danced underneath his ski, he blinked, eyelids getting heavy, the man slowly drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of large stags and that unnerving feeling of being watched.


	4. Little info

**Hello! author here!**

I would just like to say that I have not settled on any ships yet, one thing that I do know is that Eren and Mikasa will not be together romantically, for me personally I only see them as siblings and same for Armin and Eren. While I personally read a lot of Eren x Levi I am still unsure if I want any relationships in this story, partially due to the myths of Cernunos and other gods. Levi's tattoo is not a soulmate mark or something like that, it will be explained further along. Titan shifters will have something important to do with the story, more of the origins than people, it will make sense later. I also will explain where the other gods are and why Eren was under Shinganshina. Titan will be the foe as usual but Eren, as a god, knows something he cannot share. Some characters will be significantly more important than others but not in the sense of main characters and background characters but something else that will be explained once Eren properly meets Levi and the rest of the Corps. While some characters will hang out with each other more than others does not mean they are together, Eren will hang around Levi a lot but that is explained and hopefully understandable later on. Eren will still have a titan form but it will be slightly different, not drastically and the build will be the same, only really four changed. He will not be able to control titans, he will suffer, I shall not apologise for Eren's tattoos and long hair at the beginning, fight me hoe. I will try to stick to the plot. Eren's first shift will come at a surprise to him but for another reason than the show. I also will mock out of Levi's height and Eren is a right bitch about it, you will see. There will be humour and Eren'a horrifying eating habits which will scare most. Eren will have slightly changing features after he shifts but it's nothing more than minor ones which aren't really that important. There may be sex but that doesn't mean they love each other, he just wanna do the frick fracky bang shagging wallop in the shed and or give someone head underneath the table, why? BeCaUsE and also Cernunos is also the god of fertility. All gods in the story are real gods that are in mythology, in no way is this meant to offend people so please don't come at me with that shackle hackle please. Also if you have any questions please just say ans I shall answer as best I can.

**A bit about me! **

name: Camilla

age: 15

nationality: English

why am I writing this?: because my English teacher said he would buy me a box of chocolate and give me some books if I write this and do it well.

why gods?: because I'm a mythology hoe and I'm a slut for Eren with tattoos and tall

why wont there be any ships yet?: Because I would like people to enjoy the story without any relationships, while i really only ship Levi with Eren, other people may not and therefore may not enjoy reading this fan fiction if they are together, same with other ships.

why is Eren so different look wise?: It comes hang in hand with being a god, he picked out Carla's features but somethings he couldn't change


	5. Chapter 4

Eren quietly saluted director Shadis.

"Today you shall all be doing hand to hand combat, your aim is to get the knife away from your partner, you pairs are on the board, get moving maggots!" Eren gently snarled before walking forwards to find his pair.

"Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren and Reiner, Reiner who is that again?" The brunette thought back to everyone who he had met, maybe Reiner was the other tall kid or maybe he was the blonde stocky one with the broad build who he had seen arguing earlier at breakfast..probably that one. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand clasped his shoulder, the tall boy spun around and looked down to lock eyes with a blonde kid.

"Eren Jaeger right? I'm Reiner, your partner!" Eren grunted in response to Reiner and followed him to clear space, so Reiner was the angry stocky human.

Reiner crouched into a fighting stance

"Now, just gotta protect yourself from this knife and I Eren" Reiner smirked and lunged forward, arm pointing outwards but he was lousy and his weight wasn't balanced properly from the start. Eren grabbed the blonde's arm and lapel of his jacket, bending forward slightly before using his leg to throw the man over his shoulder. Reiner fell to the floor and gasped in pain, staring up at the brunette.

"Ow shit, Eren what the hell man." He stood up and handed over the knife, a sour look on his face. He slapped Eren's hand away, favoring to stand up by himself. The blonde looked around and grinned.

"Hey sorry, I should learn how to hold back."  
"It's alright, let's see how you do as the rogue."  
"This training doesn't make sense, we're not exactly picking fights with someone our own size. A guy'd have to be stupid to use this, I mean, a knife?" Eren thought back to the time when he would fight alongside his humans, spear at his side, taking anyone down who got too close.

"What if there's not an option? The fight doesn't give us a say, if it wants to get ugly it gets ugly, it's our job to be prepared. The enemy comes in many forms, artillery is not always going to be the answer, soldiers, the ones worth themselves anyway, are ready for anything."

"You speak wise words for someone so young, you sound like you've fought before, it makes me wonder Reiner...who are you, or should I say what?"

"...what?" Reiner stood still, staring at Eren

"You said it yourself, the enemy comes in many forms," Eren smirked at the blonde boy who looked at him worriedly, he was onto something, he could feel it in his bones. The blonde snorted but the worrie dlook on his face gave it all away, he wasn't human.

"Don't believe me, Jaeger? Look." The blonde gestures to Annie.

"What about her, the only thing she is ready for is a chance to slack off."

"You think so? Maybe someone ought to give her a talking to, give her a little hard nox lesson in preparedness."

"Huh?" Een watched as Annie came to a stop in front of Reiner

"Common doubt not beating you down enough? Keep it up and you'll be as flat as the ground you're walking on. I suggest you think back as to why you enrolled in the first place." Eren twitched at Reiner's words, gods he hated self-centred assholes. He looked at Annie with calm eyes, she was pissed.

"Okay now go get her." The blonde boy shoved Eren in Annie's direction

"What the hell? I never agreed to this Reiner" He spat his words like venom.

Annie fell into a fighting pose, holding her arms up to protect her face but she was loose uncaring a big mistake.

"Right, I do hope you know I won't hold back." Eren lunged forward, he could see her weight shift, a kick so he dodged, she was slightly off-balance now but he couldn't let his guard down, she was strong, calculating and she knew what she was doing by the looks of things. She twisted round to dig her elbow in his face, he grabbed her elbow, slid his arms around her, placed the knife to her neck while shoving his weight over her to get her to the ground, he then wrapped his legs around her.

"You're dead." The brunette stood up and handed the knife hilt towards her. Annie took the blade.

"Where did you learn to fight? Who taught you?"

"I suppose you could say nature." Annie lunged towards him, now a lot more careful then she had been. He dodged the blade but didn't miss the kick the side of his knees, he felt his kneecaps crunch underneath the force. He fell backwards onto his back and hands before pushing his feet forward into her face, hearing the crunch of her nose. She moved her hands to her face, now was his chance, he lunged at her, wrapping his arm around her neck, locking her in place, the knife in his hands as he whispered in her ear.

"Better let it heal quickly or we will be in trouble." Eren moved away from her, his kneecaps almost healed completely. She looked at him with wide eyes, steam gently rising from her fingers.

Eren didn't know what Annie was but she wasn't human, he had never seen a human emit steam from a wound. He was currently sitting on a bench in the dining hall, eating bland food, Jean talking to his left, it was annoying.

"Gods, would you shut up? I would call you horse face but that would be an insult to all horses around." Why horse face you may ask? Well, Jean had a long face, a god awful hairstyle and once neighed in his sleep, Eren will hold it against him till the end of time. Jean snarled and was about to open his mouth but Sasha cut in.

"Eren can you tell us a story of the forest and mountains and seas and those things again please?" Everyone sighed but secretly they all found it interesting, all of Eren's stories he knew so much about the world for someone behind these walls.

"Okay, there is a small island called the emerald isle, known for its luscious green grass, open skies, vast flatlands and beautiful scenery, the people there were cheery and kind. There were no snakes on this island for one of their saints had chased them all away, St. Patrick. There is a small landlocked nation with high mountains, snow fell every winter, layering the world in beautiful white, wolves ran wild, panting and thundering through the forests. There is another nation, in the south, there are beautiful fields full of plants called sunflowers and lavender, in the north there are mountains, it was colder but no less stunning, birds swooped and dived above in a tantalising fashion. There was another nation, filled full of rich history where the sun bore down upon everyone, people laughed and singed, praying to ancient gods, grapes growing all around it was stunning." he smiled sadly.

"Oh oh tell us about the stars, oh pleaseeeee!"

"In the night sky you are able to see thousands of stars hanging above us, these stars are millions of millions of years away from us, the ones we see are already dead the sun is a star but it is the closest one we live to. There is something called the universe and in the spectrum of things we are only minuscule ants, it is lonely and dark in our corner of the universe and we are the only humans left...there could be thousands of planets like our own out there, harbouring life, maybe they don't have to fight against titans as we do...who knows?"

"Tell us about the gods, the one with the horns."

Eren laughed, a grin on his face, his friends all leaning forwards, hanging off of his every word, even if they didn't know about half of the things he was going on about.

"How about we save that tale for later, right now we should eat." Eren hummed and ate away at his food, Sasha's disappointed sigh made its way to his ears, he let out a hearty chuckle.

Eren sat on his bed, book in hand. It had been many years since he had read something in the Ogham script, the language was created based off of the idea that anyone with knowledge of the Roman alphabet would not be able to understand the Ogham. The book was yellow in pages, the ink was obviously handwritten, the weird thing was, some of the pages were written in Ogham, some in Elder Futhark and some in Ancient Greek, he couldn't read Greek, he would need to find someone who could but with the state of this colony of humans most likely no one could which means he would need to find a Greek god or a Demi-god but he hadn't sensed any yet, the closest scent was that short, black-haired man's scent but he couldn't be sure, it would be too dangerous too, the stakes were too high, he had seen how the humans treated the captured titans, even if he was a God and he could escape Mikasa could still get hurt and he had promised Carla he would take care of Mikasa.


End file.
